The present invention relates to an out-of-head localization device, an out-of-head localization method, and an out-of-head localization program.
Sound localization techniques include an out-of-head localization technique, which localizes sound images outside the head of a listener by using binaural headphones (Patent Literature 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H5-252598). Patent Literature 1 uses a sound localization filter generated from a result of convolving an inverse headphone response and a spatial response. The spatial response is obtained by measurement of spatial transfer characteristics from a sound source (speaker) to the ears (head-related transfer function HRTF). The inverse headphone response is an inverse filter that cancels out characteristics from headphones to the ears or eardrums (ear canal transfer function ECTF).